muppetfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Whatnots
Fraggles? The Fraggle comparison seems kind of odd to me. I assume whoever wrote that meant the whatnots like the one in the middle of the image on the article. I think they just used Scooter's pattern and did it in a bunch of colors (that sort of thing happened a lot in the old days.). They don't really have many similarities to Fraggles. Scooter 22:23, 8 October 2006 (UTC) :" I assume whoever wrote that meant the whatnots like the one in the middle of the image on the article." Or the members of The Gogolala Jubilee Jugband. But you're right, the point of similarity seems to basically be the use of snouts over noses (which I noted on the Fraggles article, where it makes more sense to me, as a general aesthetic comparison). This is from one of the earliest edits, by Jog, and should probably be either re-phrased or removed. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 22:28, 8 October 2006 (UTC) Whatnot Classifications Does anyone know if there are classifications for Whatnots like the ones for Anything Muppets? I'm talking about a parallel to the names Fat Blue, Tall Orange, etc.--Pantalones 20:38, 9 February 2006 (UTC) --Pantalones 20:15, 8 March 2006 (UTC) : Here's the list me and Jog posted at Tough Pigs. The names are in no way official: *Orange Lew Zealand Whatnot *Wayne/Bobby Benson Whatnot *Wanda Whatnot *Rowlf's Dancing Partner *Animal's Dancing Partner *Green Bulb-Nosed Whatnot *Purple Bulb-Nosed Whatnot *Blue Scooter-esque Whatnot *Peach Pointy-nose Whatnot *Grey Big-Nosed Whatnot (w/big lower jaw, used for Pa) *Blue Marvin Suggs Whatnot *Pale Green Fraggle-esque Whatnot *Pale Grey Beaked Whatnot *Purple "Trumpet Girl" Whatnot *Grey Round-Head Whatnot *Pink Turned-Up-Lip Whatnot *Blue Turned-Up-Lip Whatnot *Teal Turned-Up-Lip Whatnot (for Zippety Zap) *Green Turned-Up-Lip Whatnot *Off-White Pointy-Nose Whatnot (for Inspector LaBrea) *Child Whatnot (originally Paul Williams Muppet, also used for William Tell's son) *Off-White Oval-Head Whatnot (for Herbie) *Blue Oval-Head Whatnot (for Announcer) *Pink Oval-Head Whatnot (similar to Announcer) *Tan Big-Pointy-Nose Whatnot (Albert Flan) *Pink Whatnot (sometimes w/Big Nose, for Milton Miller & Rabbit Hunter) *Pink Pointy-Nose Whatnot (for Showman's wife from "Lovely Bunch of Coconuts") *Grey Bulbous-Nose Whatnot (for Buffy) *Blue Big-Nosed Round-Head Whatnot *Blue Saggy-Cheeked Whatnot *Green Trapezoid-Head Whatnot (used in "I'm a Gnu") *Blue Round-Head Whatnot (shepherd in "Rama-Lama-Ding-Dong") *Green Pointy-Nosed Whatnot (similar to Albert Flan Whatnot) *Green Big-Nosed Whatnot (for Banananose Moldenado) *Peach Whatnot (for Klaus Mueller/Chris Rudolph) *Brownish Round-Head Whatnot (seen in "Lime and Coconut", the doctor) *Pink Whatnot w/ Nose (Wally Whoopie) *Orange Round-Head Whatnot (Roman trumpeter in "Muppets Go to the Movies") *Whatnot Scientist (could be the same as Gray Round-Head Whatnot) *Turquoise Whatnot (peasant in "In the Navy") *English Chap Whatnot (sang "I'm a Gnu" and in Carol Burnett episode) *J. Prowse/C. Stevens Whatnot (may or may not be the same puppet) *Whatnot Dancers (from C. Aznavour episode) *Leo Whatnot *Whatnot Trolls *Peach chorus girl with red lips (James Coco, Helen Reddy, Bev Sills ep) *Blue chorus girl with red lips (ditto) *Purple chorus girl with red lips (ditto) *Blue with round nose and square chin (construction worker, Gladys Knight ep) *Two blue, two green and one purple with tiny mouths (Carol Channing ep, Jeepers Creepers song) ...and that's not even counting the ones from the Muppet Meeting Films. -- MuppetDude 17:33, 27 February 2006 (UTC) :I thought that the Juliet Prowse and Connie Stevens muppets were actually given to the guests that they were based on. --Minor muppetz 20:32, 27 February 2006 (UTC) :::So, the answer is pretty much no. There's no known official nomenclature for Whatnots?--Pantalones 20:15, 8 March 2006 (UTC) ::::Probably not. Should the list be added to the article? -- MuppetDude 15:52, 9 March 2006 (UTC) Sculpted Noses What Whatnots had sculpted noses? Were they permaneantly-sculpted? Could somebody name some specific characters made from these whatnots? --Minor muppetz 21:48, 31 January 2006 (UTC) :The Whatnots wth sculpted noses appeared prominently in seasons 4 and 5 of The Muppet Show. A couple of examples, from the top of my head, are the cop who takes Bobby Benson away in the Victor Borge episode, and the guy who sings "I'm So Happy" in the UK episode of the Linda Ronstadt episode. -- Jog 10:07, 5 February 2006 (UTC) Jog Lew Zealand As far as I know, Lew Zeland was only a whatnot in his first appearance. After that, a permaneant puppet was made for lew zeland. I'm not sure whether he was made from the same whatnot base as in his first appearance or if he was made entirely from scratch. I often wonder why other regular characters made from whatnots weren't made as permaneant characters after they became regulars (or were they made into permaneant characters?) --Minor muppetz 21:54, 31 January 2006 (UTC) :Most main characters originally made from whatnots or AM'S get their own puppet. They use the same patterns, making it look like the original. For example, most of the main SS characters that you think are made from AM's aren't.Scooter 02:38, 3 February 2006 (UTC) :: The Whatnot used for Lew Zealand appeared for the first time in the Lou Rawls episode (as one of the Groovy People). The last time he was used as a Whatnot was in the Helen Reddy episode (a trumpetist) and the UK spot of the Cheryl Ladd episode, which was taped in 1977. When Lew Zealand became a regular character, there were no more appearances from that particular Whatnot, which is why we can believe that Lew Zealand was not 'rebuilt' from scratch. At least not in the TMS days... -- Jog 10:07, 5 February 2006 (UTC) Jog :::They used it in The Muppets Go To The Movies, too. But, yeah Lew is his own puppet, as are most of the AM/Whatnot main guys. Also, several of the same whatnots and AM's are made. Scooter 18:14, 5 February 2006 (UTC) :::: Where was he used in Movies? I know there was a guy that looked similar in the Cowboy scene, but that's a different Whatnot - he has a rounder head. He was used on TMS too (the Scottish bagpipe player in the Spike Milligan episode). -- Jog 18:17, 5 February 2006 (UTC) Jog :::::Doesn't he play the horn in the Roman Epic movie? Scooter 18:21, 5 February 2006 (UTC) ::::::I was wondering if any of the other whatnots or the various Anything Muppets that became regular characters ever eventually go made as a permaneant puppet. I thought that the majority of these characters were used used from the anything muppets that they were made from, though I figured that The Count eventually got made as his own puppet, and I did notice that a lot of the same types of anyhting muppets have appeared on-screen together in many scenes, even if both characters made from the same anything muppet were only used once. Thanks for the info! --Minor muppetz 18:40, 5 February 2006 (UTC) ::::::: Im sure the puppet you are talking about is the same one that Jog mentioned with a rounder head. -- Warrick 17:46, 9 February 2006 (UTC)